


Never Doubt A Small Man

by lemoncellbros



Series: Macaw's Works [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Asgard, Fluff and Angst, Frigga (Marvel) Lives, M/M, Thor Takes Bruce To Asgard, thorbruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncellbros/pseuds/lemoncellbros
Summary: After months of falling in love, Thor finally musters the courage to ask Bruce to come to Asgard with him. He agrees, though he finds that the people of Asgard refuse to accept him, especially The Warrior's Three. Bruce can't say he surprised when The Warrior's Three corner him and force the Hulk to take his place.The real surprise is how Thor decides to settle the problem.





	Never Doubt A Small Man

Bruce and Thor had become quite close over the last few months, quickly falling for one another. It was hard in the beginning, mostly due to Bruce’s aversion to touch and Thor’s incessant need to touch. But, slowly, they began to grow more comfortable with one another. Bruce opened up to Thor, revealing a past that had been just between Bruce and The Hulk for way too long.

Thor had been enamoured with the small scientist from the moment he’d met him. He was quiet, but more powerful than any warrior Thor had ever had the privilege to fight alongside of. Not only that, but he was kind and smart, and he cared more than anyone else. He was easily forgotten by others, as he usually disappeared into his lab for days on end. But, Thor, he saw him.

So, after months of enjoying their blossoming love, Thor gathered his courage and asked Bruce the question he’d wanted to for so long.

“Bruce, love?” Thor spoke quietly, knowing Bruce startled easily.

Bruce looked up from his tablet and smiled gently at him, “Hi, Thor.”

Thor moved to sit on the desk that Bruce was working at, and smiled down at this smart man. His eyes were so full of adoration, his smile so loving, Bruce couldn’t help but blush. Thor grabbed Bruce’s small hand in both of his, running his fingers over Bruce’s knuckles.

“What’s wrong, Thor?” Bruce’s eyebrows pinched together adorably. 

Thor grinned, “Nothing, love. I’ve a question I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

Bruce nodded, urging him to go on.

“Bruce, I’ve found myself besotted with you, and I wish to show you my home. There is much of my life you have yet to see, and I would be honored to share it with you.” 

Bruce looked startled for a moment, gripping Thor’s hand a smidge tighter. 

“You want me to go to Asgard? You want me to meet your family?” Bruce’s bewilderment was so precious, Thor couldn’t help but chuckle at his love.

“Of course, If you so wish,” He was hopeful.

Bruce knew how much it would mean to Thor if he said yes, and he couldn’t deny that he was curious about Asgard. When he agreed, though, he didn’t think that he might not be as warmly welcomed as Thor seemed to think he’d be.

 

Bruce followed Thor and Heimdall across the bifrost nervously. The moment they’d arrived in Asgard, Heimdall eyed Bruce warily. Thor had told him that Heimdall had eyes all over the universe, that he practically knew everything. Bruce kept his eyes pointed straight ahead, knowing that Heimdall had probably seen everything Bruce and The Hulk had done.

Bruce nudged Thor and whispered, “Do they know what I am?”

“They know that you are a fearsome warrior and hero, and that is all they need to know.” He responded kindly.

Bruce’s entire body was tense, waiting for any kind of confrontation. Thor, on the other hand, was striding more confidently than Bruce had ever seen him. He was in his element, his home. At the sight of Thor’s happiness to be back in Asgard, Bruce swore he’d do everything he could to get his friends and family to like him. He wouldn’t let him down.

Meeting The Warrior’s Three was as Bruce expected it to be. They shouted and celebrated the return of their dear friend, pulling him into their embraces. Bruce remained back, wanting to leave. With every shout, he cringed a little bit farther back. Once they’d exchanged all of their excitement, Thor turned to Bruce and urged him to his side. 

“This, friends, is my paramour, Dr. Bruce Banner.” Thor sounded so proud.

The Warrior’s Three, on the other hand, were not impressed. 

“This is ‘The fiercest warrior’ you’ve ever fought with? I’m honestly insulted Thor, he’s the size of a child.” Lady Sif exclaimed.

Bruce knew this was meant to wound him, and it did, but he wouldn’t let her see. He stood at the side of Thor, but remained his own person. He felt Thor grow tense, a low growl of annoyance coming from his throat. 

“He is and will remain the fiercest warrior I’ve ever fought with, and one day you will think the same of him.” 

Thor led Bruce away, to the throne room. The encounter wasn’t as horrible, but it certainly wasn’t good. Bruce maintained eye contact with Odin as Thor introduced him. He bowed out of respect, but it was stiff and unwelcome. 

“Banner, my son has said great things about you. I hear you are fearsome in battle, perhaps you would spar for us one of these days?” Odin’s voice was neutral but powerful, kingly.

Bruce paled, “I’m not the typical fighter, uh, warrior. I don’t exactly spar, um, not because I’m too good for it or anything but, uh. Look, I really hope you never have to see me fight.”

Thor remained a wall behind him,while Odin arched a judgemental eyebrow. Frigga remained beside the throne, a gentle smile adorning her face. It was confusing to Bruce, her motherly look.

Thor cleared his throat, “Well, I’m going to show Bruce around, we shall see you later.”

 

The next few days were just as the first, full of judgemental stares and grudging conversations. Bruce thought Asgard was beautiful, and he truly enjoyed seeing Thor with his friends, talking amiably and joking.

One afternoon, while Bruce was watching Thor and the Warrior’s Three spar, Frigga approached Bruce. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and smiled at him when he jumped and turned to look at her.

“Hello, Bruce. I was wondering if you’d like to take a walk through the gardens with me?”

Bruce nodded, and followed her. Once they reached the gardens, Bruce was sweating bullets. Frigga, on the other hand, appeared to be completely calm.

“I wanted to apologize, Bruce. I believe my people have judged you harshly, the Allfather included. I wish to know you better, if you would be so kind.”

Bruce was shocked. Apologize? Know him better? He nodded dumbly. She smiled.

“My son has said that you are a very smart man, Bruce. What do you do?”

Bruce explained his work to Frigga as they strolled the beautiful gardens. She commented every so often, but mostly listened with great interest. He explained how he mostly worked to help people, and how he did a lot of work with Tony Stark. He added on his work with gamma radiation quickly and quietly, hoping she’d ignore it. Of course, she didn’t.

“Gamma radiation? Do tell, what work did you do?” She sounded so genuinely interested that Bruce couldn’t bring himself to starve her of the knowledge.

They talked for hours, eventually sitting on a bench in the middle of the gardens. They talked until the sun had gone down and the gentle glow of lamps were the only thing illuminating them. Frigga was kind and patient, and spoke without judgement. It was wonderful. 

Thor finally found them, after almost five hours of conversation. He couldn’t help the grin that split his face at the sight of Bruce speaking to his mother, who was paying rapt attention. Bruce looked up and saw Thor, a smile tugging at his lips.

Bruce excused himself and went with Thor, following him back to their chambers. He slept well that night.

 

Days passed and the people of Asgard begrudgingly accepted Bruce. The real problem was The Warrior’s Three. They didn’t believe that Bruce was some great warrior (he personally agreed), and they became even more enraged when he refused to spar.

“Do you believe yourself too good to spar with us lowly beings?” Volstagg growled.

“No, I don’t think I’m too good for you guys. I’m too dangerous for the city itself.”

They hated him, and that was okay with Bruce. Three days before Bruce and Thor were set to leave Asgard, Thor and and Warrior’s Three decided to take a day trip to Nidavellir to see some dwarves. Bruce denied the invitation, instead choosing to stay behind and stroll the streets of Asgard.  
Hours passed smoothly as Bruce wandered, not a problem in sight. Bruce found himself in the throne room, sat alone with Frigga. Odin was taking care of business in another realm, leaving him and Frigga to enjoy some tea and a pleasant conversation. It was wonderful.

Frigga was called away to attend to her duties, leaving Bruce to wander once again. He found himself examining the weapons in the sparring room, where The Warrior’s Three and Lady Sif found him, sans Thor. They closed in on him, forming a circle around him.

“We do not believe you a warrior fit to accompany Thor, Heir to the Throne and our friend. We demand you prove your worthiness or show yourself out of Asgard and out of Thor’s life.” Lady Sif’s voice boomed.

“I’m trying to make you guys understand, you don’t want to fight me. Ever. It’s not that you guys aren’t warrior enough or whatever, it’s that I am not myself in battle. Don’t make me fight you, please.” Bruce’s voice remained steady, but his heart raced.

And yet, they remained unyielding. Bruce was ready to continue the debate, but Hogun pulled a sword and began marching towards him. And, well, Hulk just wouldn’t have that. Rest assured, every jaw in that room dropped when the Hulk replaced the small man that had been stood there not moments before. 

A roar erupted from the Hulk, and he began stomping towards the warriors. They all grasped for their swords and daggers, but Hulk grabbed them and snapped them with just his thumb and index fingers. Anger from the past few weeks boiled inside of the Hulk, just begging to be released.

The Warrior’s Three and Lady Sif clearly saw that they were in deep shit, and screamed for Thor. Of course they hadn’t told him what they were doing, he’d take down the three of them before they could even suggest it. So, you can anticipate Thor’s shock at being called to a room full of his friends, and… his greener boyfriend. 

“What did you do?” Thor bit out, fury clipping his every word.

“We didn’t know this would happen! We just nudged him a bit and then this happened!” They all sounded panicked. Good.

Thor turned to Hulk, who was huffing and puffing and looking for a fight. Thor smirked, if it was a fight they wanted, it was a fight they would get. 

And that’s how The Hulk found himself stood on the bifrost, next to Thor, while hundreds of men in armour lined up. Hulk growls and tugs at Thor’s cape.

Thor grabs Hulk’s giant hand, and smiles. “I know you’ve much anger, and these people do not believe you to be the warrior you are. So you’re going to have a good ol’ spar with these people. Just no smashing, killing or maiming, we’re here to show that you and Bruce are fighters.”

Hulk grunted. Thor took that as consent enough. So, Thor took to the front of Hulk and announced;

“You all doubt my lover, Bruce Banner, in battle. Here is your chance to see if you were correct in your assumptions, or horribly wrong.”

One after one guards, citizens, and warriors alike stepped up to fight the Hulk, and not a single one won. Hulk didn’t seriously hurt anyone, Thor said no and he knew Banner wouldn’t like that. So, he tossed them around a bit and beat every single one of them. By the end, Hulk felt so much better, less angry.  
Once there was no one left to fight, Hulk sat down on the cool ground. The Warrior’s Three approached, at a safe distance, Hulk and Thor.

“This is Banner?” Volstagg.

“You’re telling me that little man turns into this?” Hogun.

“I don’t understand.” Fandral.

“This can’t be banner.” Lady Sif.

Thor sighed, “Yes, this is Dr. Bruce Banner, but also, The Hulk.”

Hulk perked up at the mention of his name and poked Thor in the chest. “Hulk do good?”

Thor grinned, “Yes, Hulk did good.”

With that, a sigh seemed to escape the green giant as he transitioned back into Bruce. Lucky for him, Bruce was wearing his stretchy pants so he’s not flashing anyone today. Thor fully expected Bruce to be remorseful or embarrassed or angry, but he was instead something Thor couldn’t place.  
A mischievous smile played on Bruce’s face, “I told you that you didn’t want to see me in battle.”

They all agreed to never doubt the small man ever again.


End file.
